Visionary Savior
by heartfallen
Summary: It isn't the arm choking his brother that grabs his attention, but Sam clutching his head. 'Not a good time, Sammy,' Dean says as Sam's hands fall limply to his sides and his eyes stare straight ahead, unseeing of the current events taking place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural  
**Summary**: It isn't the arm choking his brother that grabs his attention, but Sam clutching his head. "Not a good time, Sammy," Dean says as Sam's hands fall limply to his sides and his eyes stare straight ahead, unseeing of the current events taking place.

**Set during Dead Man's Blood.**

**Visionary Savior**

Luther hits Sam, hard, and he goes down. Sam's left side, back, and then head hits the ground all in seconds. Before he can dwell on the pain beginning to take over, Luther grabs him by the front of his jacket, pulls him to his feet, wraps an arm around his neck, and suddenly Sam's chocking. Sam tries to pry the leather-clad arm around his neck off, but it's a futile effort. He can't breathe and can't ignore the pain spreading through his head any longer. Sam's hands go from the leather-clad arm to his own forehead trying to make the pain stop, but it's another futile effort.

Dean has a knife in his hands in the seconds it took for Luther to begin chocking the life out of Sam. It isn't the arm choking his brother that grabs his attention, but Sam clutching his head.

"Not a good time, Sammy," Dean says as Sam's hands fall limply to his sides and his eyes stare straight ahead, unseeing of the current events taking place.

"Don't!" Luther yells uncaring that his arm is the only thing keeping Sam from collapsing to the ground. "I'll break his neck. Put the blade down."

Dean stands completely still holding the knife in midair and staring at the leather-clad arm pressing down harder on Sam throat knowing he is still chocking even if his brother's body is too preoccupied to register it. He has no choice; he puts down the knife with an echoing clang.

Luther continues, "You people—why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so."

Luther turns with an unresponsive still chocking Sam to see John holding the colt.

A bang sounds and then there's a bullet in the middle of Luther's forehead and a splatter of blood on Sam's cheek. Luther lets go of Sam and Sam begins to fall with nothing holding him up anymore.

Before Sam's knees can touch the ground, Dean grabs him and pulls him away from Luther. A trickle of crimson blood runs down Luther's nose and then he sinks to his knees the same time Sam sinks to his.

"Luther," Kate yells to her dieing mate.

A bright flash of light emits from Luther and then he's died, but Dean isn't paying attention, he's too preoccupied with his brother. They're both on their knees. Sam is leaning against Dean's chest, still completely unresponsive, with Dean worrying more every second Sam's still stuck in the vision.

Suddenly Sam grips the hand on his shoulder and looks at Dean franticly. "Call Pastor Jim, _now_. Meg's going to kill him."

"What the hell's going on," John demands to know.

Dean ignores him already scrolling through his contact numbers in his phone. He finds the number and presses send. Instead of a dial tone, all he hears is static. Dean calls the church where Jim preaches/lives, but all he hears again is static.

John crouches down beside Sam who has his head in his hands and still sitting on the ground. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

Dean tries for a third time before proclaiming, "It won't go through."

Sam only vaguely hears Dean before his head explodes in pain again, but this time it's different. With all his other visions the pain pushed from the inside out, but this time the pain is coming from the outside in and Sam finds new levels of pain. Suddenly, the pain explodes.

---

"What do you want?" Jim asks backing away from Meg.

Meg walks towards him with his knife in her hand like a predator waiting to pounce. "The Winchesters."

"I haven't spoken to John Winchester in over a year. You're wasting your time. Even if I did know where they were, I'd never tell you."

Meg raises the knife, says, "I know," and then slits Jim's throat.

Blood spews from the laceration and the Pastor futilely tries to stop it with his hands. He stumbles back and falls into the chair behind him. One hand drops to his side and then the other. His mouth gaps open, lifeless, with blood soaking his bottom lip, neck, and chest.

Then Meg smirks and looks straight ahead. "Enjoy the show Sam?" Her smirk turns deadly, "Come out and play or I'll drag you out one dead body at a time."

_---_

Dean looks at Sam just in time to see him whimper and his body pitch forward.

Before Sam's head can connect with the ground, John pulls him back and gently lowers Sam to the ground. John looks at Dean already beside Sam and demands an explanation. "Tell me what's going on, now, and that's an order."

From Sam's pasty face, a crimson of red suddenly runs from his nose. Dean's only focus is his brother. "Not now, Dad," he says. Dean puts two fingers against Sam's neck and fells his pulse. It's fast--too fast. The heart can't restrain this kind of rhythm for long before it gives out. Sam needs to wake up and now.

He didn't like Dean's response. Something is wrong with Sam and he needs to know what so he can fix it. John takes a new approach. He gently taps Sam's cheek saying, "Wake up, son."

But Sam was always defiant so of course he does the opposite.

"Won't work," Dean states.

John stops to look to his conscious son. "Then what will?" his tone has a harsh tone of anger brought out by panic.

"Nothing." Dean stares at his brother so unmoving, pale, and in a place, that Dean can't rescue him from. "We can't do anything, except wait."

Father and son can only sit beside Sam and wait both feeling equally hopeless.

---

Sam's unfocused eyes suddenly spark clarity, but he wishes they hadn't. He can feel the rough road beneath his back, something wet beneath his nose, see his brother's and father's worried faces, and hear them speak his name, but it hurts too much to do anything besides lay there.

He moves his lips to speak, but stops immediately at the fresh wave of pain it brings him. He stays completely still waiting for the pain to pass and amazed he is even still conscious. Pastor Jim is dead and he needs to tell them, so he tries again.

"Jim's dead."

It's only two words but the pain it brought to not only speak the words, but hear the words brings Sam over the edge and into unconsciousness.

A/N: I could end it here and this story is just a missing piece before Salvation begins, except for the way they found out about Jim and Sam's visions. Or I could continue and tell you what I think would happen before Salvation began with the events that happened in my story. I honestly don't know which one to do, so I'll leave it up to the readers to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural  
**Summary**: It isn't the arm choking his brother that grabs his attention, but Sam clutching his head. "Not a good time, Sammy," Dean says as Sam's hands fall limply to his sides and his eyes stare straight ahead, unseeing of the current events taking place.

**Set during Dead Man's Blood.**

**Visionary Savior **

Chapter 2

Dean reacts first; he rushes forward to check Sam's pulse, again. He presses two fingers on the side of his little brother's neck and waits. Finally, Dean feels the steady throb and lets out the breathe he was holding. Sam is just unconscious, not dead, but unconscious. Dean then turns to John.

John is so far out the loop that he can't even see the loop. He can see that this wasn't the first time whatever this is had happened, but Sam being unconscious? John can see in Dean's barely held back panic eyes that this isn't normal or has ever happened before. If Jim is dead, which he doesn't know how Sam would know, then it would have to wait until later--or at least until they're back at the hotel or godforbid the hospital; his boys come first. John turns to Dean.

"Do we need to take him to the hospital?" John asks.

Dean is taken back. Not only is John asking his advise, but about a hospital visit. They don't go to hospitals unless it's life threatening. This isn't life threatening, Sam is just unconscious--or so Dean keeps telling himself. Besides, he doubts a hospital will be able to help Sam anyway because Sam's problem isn't medical--it's supernatural.

Finally, Dean says, "No."

He nods his trust in his son's judgment. "Then we need to get him to the hotel." Their best bet is to get Sam in the Impala, not his truck, since the Impala is a lot lower to the ground; it will be easier to lower Sam into a vehicle than to lift him into one. "Get the Impala, Dean."

Eyes still on Sam's unconscious form, Dean hesitates.

"I won't let anything happen to him," he reassures. Then in his usual commanding tone John finishes, "Go now, Dean."

"Yes, sir." With one last glance back at Sam, Dean hurries through the woods to where he parked.

John watches Dean disappear in the woods before turning his complete attention to Sam. For the first time he really looks at his son.

His hair is still too long, like it always is, and before he realizes it he finds himself brushing the too long strands away from Sam's pale slightly clammy forehead. There's slight bags under his eyes that John suspects are a permanent addition to his son's complexion. Looking closer, he can see the faint frown lines that illustrate the sorrow he should never have known.

This is who his little boy is now.

John knows Sam hasn't been his little boy since long before he went to college, but he can't let go.

He has to face the fact sometime that Sam has grown up, but he can't stop seeing the little boy that use to call him daddy or even the one who use to beg John to let him play soccer with the other kids. This is his little boy no matter how big, responsible, smart, rebellious, or in trouble he is in. He's Sammy and John will always protect him, even if Sam can't see or understand that.

John doesn't know what is going on, but it doesn't matter because he will protect his son from it.

Finally, he hears the rumble of the Impala and sees lights shinning towards him. A minute later, he hears the door squeal open and then Dean's kneeling on Sam's other side.

They waste no more time and together he and Dean are able to lift Sam and stagger to the Impala. Then they gently ease Sam in the passenger set and Dean reaches over his still unconscious form to buckle him.

Dean steps back and John closes the door.

"We will talk about this."

"Yes, sir."

Dean climbs into the Impala, turns the key, and heads back to the motel with John following behind in his truck.

---

Without Sam himself to focus on, John focuses on his words, _Jim's dead_.

He digs his phone out of his jacket, thankful it is still in one piece, and dials Jim's number.

The phone rings once and then continues to ring until he hears Jim's voice telling him to leave a message and that he will get back to him as soon as he can.

Next, John dials the church.

After the sixteenth ring, he hangs up and tries another phone number. This time someone picks up.

"Hello."

"Caleb, find Jim."

"John? Is that you? I haven't heard from you since--"

John cuts him off. "_Now_, Caleb."

He hangs up before Caleb can respond.

---

Driving down the dark road, Dean continually sneaks glances at Sam hoping for some type of movement. At this point, he'll be happy if Sam will flinch. It's probably the eighty-seventh glance that Sam makes any movement at all--his left hand moves.

"Sammy?"

No response.

On the ninety-second glance, Sam actually opens his eyes.

"Sam?"

"Dean." His name is said soft, but Dean has no trouble hearing the sadness or pain.

Sam turns his head more to the left and locks eyes with Dean.

Dean can see pain in Sam's eyes and doesn't know if it's physical, emotional, or both. He's almost afraid to ask, "Yeah, Sammy?"

He stares at Dean with those saddened pain filled eyes before speaking, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asks, but never finds out the answer.

Sam's eyes slide shut and his unconscious again.

With each glance, Dean worries more. Sam's smart, it's a fact that earned him the title "Geek boy", but he's also the dumbest person Dean knows. His little brother has this problem of thinking things are his fault when they clearly aren't--Jessica's death, Max's murders, Max's suicide, Mom's death, etc. Knowing Sam, who Dean does know, he probably thinks Jim's death was his fault.

Sam only saw Meg--whom Dean doesn't know how is alive since she took a swan dive out a five-story building window-- kill Jim. Sam didn't kill Jim himself or help kill him so it isn't his fault. It's simple, but Dean already knows Sam won't see it that way. As he said, Sam's the dumbest person he knows and when he stays awake for more than a minute Dean's going to tell him just that.

A/N: I know it's short but I won't be able to write more until next Friday so I figured short was better than nothing. I hope I didn't ramble on with John too much, I just had fun writing him.

I can't believe I got 17 reviews! I was excepting like 5-6 at the most. Thank you for taking an interest in this story. I wanted to share my viewpoint and it means a lot that you like it and actually want to read more. Again, thank you and I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural  
**Summary**: It isn't the arm choking his brother that grabs his attention, but Sam clutching his head. "Not a good time, Sammy," Dean says as Sam's hands fall limply to his sides and his eyes stare straight ahead, unseeing of the current events taking place.  
**Set during Dead Man's Blood.**

**Visionary Savior**  
Chapter 3

Dean parks the car in the motel parking lot and turns his attention once again to his brother. Sam's leaning against the window with his breath fogging up the window being the only indication that he is even alive.

He puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and calls, "Sam."

Like the last times, he receives no response.

Dean sighs and vaguely hears the truck behind him shut off before the Impala's passenger door is being opened. With the door opened, Sam's seatbelt is the only thing keeping him from tumbling out onto the pavement. Then Johns face emerges from the darkness to peer more closely at Sam and unfasten his seatbelt.

By the time Dean walks to the passenger side of the car, John already has Sam clumsily on his feet. Dean helps support the other side of Sam and then together they stumble to get Sam into the motel room.

---

Sam can feel himself moving which is odd considering he doesn't even have enough strength to open his eyes let alone move a limb.

"You've gotta stop eating so much, Sammy."

_Dean?_

Sam waits for a response before he realizes he never spoke it aloud. He remembers waking up in the Impala and speaking, but now he can't. Speaking requires strength that Sam doesn't possess at the moment.

Suddenly, he feels hands gently lowering him onto something soft. He sinks into the lumpy softness. The bed, he's on the bed. It's becoming harder to think straight.

Suddenly, the constant pounding in his head increases to a stabbing and Sam forgets to question why it's getting harder and harder to think straight.

---

Caleb climbs the church steps that Jim perches at and calls home because John asked--no ordered him to find Jim. He does not appreciate being ordered around, nor being hung up on by a man who he hasn't heard from in months. Even though, John was rude he was also worried. The guy may be bossy, but he never gives an order without a reason.

"Jim?" he calls opening the church doors.

When he receives no answer, he walks past the empty pews to downstairs. Descending the stairs with his footsteps emitting the only sounds, he can't help but think that everything is quiet--too quiet. It's a cliché, but a true one nevertheless; quiet always equals trouble.

Caleb tightens his grip on the knife in his right hand while cautiously pushing Jim's office door open.

---

John lays his hand on Sam's forehead checking for a fever. Instead of heat, he feels coldness. Without hesitation, he takes the blanket from the other bed and covers Sam with it while staring at his face waiting for some type of movement.

In the brightly light motel room, Dean notices the dried blood from Sam's nosebleed earlier. He leaves Sam's side for mere seconds to return with a wet washcloth. Sitting beside Sam, he wipes the dried blood away.

"Talk to me, son," John says breaking the painful silence. "What's going on?"

Busying himself with the task of cleaning his brother of blood, Dean replies with the same words Sam once told him, "Sometimes Sam has nightmares and they come true."

John's reaction is close to his. "Excuse me?"

"He dreamt about Jessica's death before it happened--"

"A coincidence doesn't mean anything, Dean, you know that."

"Yeah, but it wasn't." He continues his story, "It happened two more times and then he started having nightmares--visions--when he was awake. They're bad, but they've never been this bad." He brings his gaze away from Sam to John begging him for help without ever having to say a word. "Something's wrong."

---

Caleb is a hunter who faces the supernatural everyday, but nothing could have prepared for what he sees.

"Jim!" he yells to his friend.

Jim is covered in his own blood from a deep slash on his throat, his mouth gaping open in a silent scream or plea, while his eyes gaze dully at nothing.

Before he even realizes what he's doing, Caleb finds himself feeling for a pulse and prying for a miracle.

---

Taking in everything Dean's just told him, John sits on the bed opposite Sam with his elbows on his knees and leans forward.

After a pause John orders, "Walk me through a vision," hoping to find some clue as to how to help Sam.

"His head starts killing him and then," Dean runs a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he's always had, "he spaces out and sees whatever it is he sees. But..."

"But what?" John asks hesitantly.

"The visions, they're been getting worse. More painful." Dean pauses almost afraid saying it aloud would make it more true, "They're slowly killing him."

---

Caleb was so focused on finding a pulse that he never heard the approaching footsteps.

---

John knows he has to say something, but doesn't know what. What can a father say when he finds out the visions, he didn't even know his son had, are killing him? Maybe if he had known about the visions before now he would have found same type--any type--of help by now, but he hadn't known.

"You should have told me sooner," John accuses.

Dean reacts with anger. "What so I should have called and left a message? 'Hey, Dad it's Dean. Sam, you know your son, has nightmares that come true and now has head-splitting visions. Oh and by the way, I think they're killing him.' We both know you wouldn't have called back."

"Don't tell me what I would or wouldn't have done."

It's something both of them thought would never be said to Dean, probably Sam, but not Dean. But they're both too angry to take notice.

Dean jumps from the bed to stand in front of John. "I called you from Palto Alto. I called you from Lawrence. Sam called you when I was _dieing_. I was dieing, Dad, and you didn't even call back! I have a better chance of winning the lottery than getting you on the phone."

They're both surprised at Dean's amount of anger and once again, John doesn't know what to say. Dean's right, he should have called back. He thought he was protecting his sons by keeping as much distance as he could, but he clearly was wrong.

"You're right, I should have ca--"

As if on cue, John's cell phone rings. He fishes the phone from his jacket pocket and glances at the caller ID.

Dean stares incredulous at the man before him who couldn't pick up the phone for his own sons, but could answer on the first ring for someone else.

John presses talk and demands an answer, "Did you find Jim?"

From the other end he hears an unexpected voice answer, "Oh, he found him alright and a little surprise too."

A/N: I guarantee you that you'll be surprised who is actually on the phone. I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: It isn't the arm choking his brother that grabs his attention, but Sam clutching his head. "Not a good time, Sammy," Dean says as Sam's hands fall limply to his sides and his eyes stare straight ahead, unseeing of the current events taking place.  
**Set during Dead Man's Blood.**

**Visionary Savior**  
Chapter 4

Caleb is so focused on finding a pulse that he never hears the approaching footsteps.

Meg raises her blood coated knife in the air while taking another soft step towards the hunched over form of another Winchester friend. She takes one last step forward and then brings the knife down.

_Bang!_

Caleb whips around to see a woman in a red jacket with short blonde hair and a bullet wound through her heart. Behind her is a man pointing a still smoking gun at the woman who for some reason is still on her feet.

The woman brings her eyes away from the small circle of blood that come from her heart to the man behind her. "You'll pay for that," she promises in a sneer.

She takes a step forward towards the man causing him to fire again. The force of blast makes her body jolt back a half step, but she still doesn't stop. Fuming even more, she takes another step forward and he fires another shot, but neither refuses to take a step back.

Caleb, unnoticed, scrambles to Jim's arsenal and pulls open the first drawer. When he finds himself looking at only more guns, he pulls open the drawer next to that one. This time he is met with the sight of knives. Praying that the third time is the charm, he pulls on the drawer's handle.

"Thank you," Caleb whispers to the heavens after seeing the drawer's contents.

He grabs an unlabeled 25 fluid oz bottle of water, unscrews the top, and turns back to the maelstrom at hand. The woman is almost close enough to touch the man, but the man is still firing and refusing to back down.

"Hey, you filthy bitch!" Caleb usually wouldn't have cursed in a church, but since there are a lot of worse things he wants to do to her right now, he figures God will let it slide.

As he had hoped, she turns her head to the source of the blasphemy with enraged black eyes. Immediately, Caleb splashes the holy water directly in her eyes. Instantly, she shrieks while covering her sizzling eyes with her hands in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

Suddenly, the man lunges at her. He knocks her roughly to the ground and pins her there with his weight. Still not giving up, she thrashes against his weight with irregular super strength.

"I can't hold her for long," the man grunts through clenched teeth when her knee jams into his stomach.

Through the struggle to and on the ground, the man's gun had slid towards Caleb. Caleb picks up the gun and slams the butt of the gun as hard as he can against the woman's skill.

A loud crack echoes in the church followed the woman's stillness. The forcefulness of the hit would have killed any human, but since the woman isn't human, it just knocks her unconscious.

Caleb opens his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say is forgotten when he hears the faint sound of sirens in the distance.

"I called 911 when I found Jim," the man says while cautiously letting go of his grip on the woman and standing up.

With the mention of his friend's name, Caleb rushes over to Jim to check for a pulse. Before the woman showed up, he had found a very faint pulse and only prays it's still there. He presses his fingers on Jim's wrist having an irrational fear that any pressure on Jim's neck will cause his head to come completely off like in a cheap horror film.

In the time it takes Caleb to find a weaker pulse, the man finds rope and binds the woman's hands and feet.

"He's still alive." Caleb turns around to face the man, "But barely."

The man nods his understanding.

They can now both hear the sirens getting closer and knows the paramedics will soon be there. Then the man picks up the woman none too gently and flings her over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do with her?"

He readjusts his grip on her while answering, "There's some people who want to have a little chat with her." He nods towards Jim. "Call as soon as you know anything."

"Of course." Before the man is completely outside the door and on his way towards the back exit, Caleb asks one last question. "John called me so who called you?"

"Dean," he calls over his shoulder without bothering to turn around.

---

_He's driving down a rather empty road when his cell phone begins to ring. He flips the phone open and says, "Hello."_

_He's met with a voice he hasn't heard in far too long. "Joshua?"_

_"Dean is that you?" his tone is that of a grandparent who hasn't heard from his grandchild in over a year._

_"Yeah. Listen are you anyway near Jim's?"_

_"Actually, I'm a road or two over. Why?" Joshua can tell something is seriously wrong._

_"Jim is most likely dead and the bitch that did it might still be there. If she is still there and you can capture her, bring her to the Lucky 8 motel off Route 89 in Black Ridge. Me and my Dad want to have a little chat with her. One more thing, she's dangerous so watch your back."_

_"It's going to be her who has to watch their back." It's Joshua's way of saying, 'I'll do it' but in a more hunter-ish way._

_"Thanks, Joshua."_

_"Don't mention it, kid."_

---

Joshua carries the woman through the back exit of the church to his old blue Ford. Instead of trying to carry the woman and open the passenger door at the same time, he roughly drops the woman to the hard gravel with a satisfying thud. He then easily opens the passenger door, picks the woman up, shoves her in the truck, and then shuts the door.

Quickly jumping into the driver's seat and starting the engine, he drives away from the church to the main road and to the Lucky 8 off Route 89.

He takes out his cell phone and dials Dean's number. He's expecting Dean to pick up relatively quick, but it only rings and then eventually goes to voicemail. Knowing Dean would want to know what happened as soon as possible, he tries another number.

Joshua dials John Winchester's number and wonders if he had really heard Dean correctly when he said he was with John. It had sounded like he said "Dad" and the cell reception hadn't been bad so there is no reason he shouldn't have heard Dean correctly, but John had worked so hard to disappear so why would he suddenly appear?

He honestly hadn't expected John to answer so when he answers on the second ring he is surprised to say the lest.

John demands an answer as soon he had pressed the 'talk' button. "Did you find Jim?"

Yep, that's John alright. "Oh, he found him alright and a little surprise too."

"Joshua?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way with the woman who tried to kill Jim. Caleb's with Jim and the paramedics by now and he'll call as soon as he knows something. But it looks bad..."

"How bad?"

"You better pray for a miracle." He just passes a highway sign saying he's 10 miles from the town. "I'll be there soon."

---

Sam knows he has to be dreaming because there is no other explanation for why he is beside Jim in an ambulance and transparent. Jim is laying on a gurney with a paramedic leaning over him putting pressure on a saturated red once white cloth on Jim's neck. Sam walks closer--noting absently that he floats instead of taking steps--and can clearly see that Jim isn't doing good.

The pastor's skin is as white as the sheet he's laying on while blood just keeps on pouring out from his neck causing the paramedic to keep replacing the bloody cloths for new white ones far too often. All the while, the machine next to Jim keeps beeping and showing his heartbeat, but is pausing longer between each beat while the line keeps getting straighter.

Suddenly, Sam becomes aware of someone muttering prays and turns around to see Caleb with his eyes fixated on Jim. Sam has no idea why Caleb is here, but is thankful that Jim has a close friend here with him because no one should die with strangers. He glides over to Caleb and stands right in front of his line of vision.

Nothing.

Caleb doesn't even blink; he has no idea Sam is there. Something strange is going on here, but that isn't the issue. The issue is that Jim is on death's doorstep and all they can do is sit back and watch their friend die.

---

_Joshua? _Dean thinks. He then pats his pockets, but finds no cell phone. Dean must have forgotten it in the car in his concern of getting Sam inside the motel room.

As soon as John hangs up, Dean asks, "Is Jim alive?"

John looks up and Dean knows it isn't going to be good news. "For now, but it doesn't look good," he shakes his head. "Caleb's with Jim, but Joshua will be here soon with Meg. You called Joshua?"

"Yeah. Sometimes we can prevent Sam's visions and even if it was too late," he shrugs, "I figured Meg still might be there. Guess you thought the same thing with calling Caleb, huh?"

John doesn't answer, however, because his eyes are focused on Sam.

"What?" Dean then follows John's gaze and sees what the problem is. Sam's chest had been falling steady and even as if he was asleep, but now his chest is only rising slightly and defiantly not evenly.

---

Sam has never felt as helpless as he does right now. He stands beside Jim hoping his old friend can maybe sense he is there while constantly looking from the still gushing blood to his still falling heartbeat. Sam is no doctor, but he can see it's only a matter of time, probably minutes, before Jim's body can't fight any longer. Any normal person probably would have died already, but Sam likes to think it's the hunter in the old pastor that's still fighting with all he has.

Suddenly, the beeping goes haywire and the lines on the machine go up and down rapidly. Then the beeping turns to a whine while the line goes completely straight. The paramedic jumps to action injecting Jim with something, then charging the defibrillator, and placing one patel over his heart and the other further down on his chest. As soon as they touch his skin, Jim's body arches, but his heartbeat doesn't.

Again, the paramedic injects Jim, charges the deliberator, and shocks his heart, but the whine continues. The paramedic begins the process again, but Sam knows it's too late because he's now looking at Jim's ghost.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. Lots of school work and writer's block isn't a good combo. I hope you're still interested in this story even after the long wait. I promise though that I'll never wait this long to update again.


End file.
